I want my innocence back
by TheWinterAngel
Summary: When the Nordics have children and Halloween is around the corner, you are amazed to see what will happen. Includes OC's, MPREG and utter crack. Rated T for language


**I want my Innocence Back**

Summary: When the Nordics have children and Halloween is around the corner, you are amazed to see what will happen. Includes OC's, MPREG and utter crack. Rated T for language

**Authors Note: **Uhm…Hi! ^^' This is my first songfic, so be gentle, yeah? The song is Emilie Autumn – I Want my Innocence Back, so obviously I don't own it nor do I own Hetalia.

The OC's in this oneshot are:

Lumi Oxenstierna – The daughter of Berwald(Sweden) and Tino (Finland) XD

Talvi Oxenstierna – The Son of Berwald(Sweden) and Tino (Finland) xD

Nicholai Kohbler – The son of Denmark and Norway XD!

Yes, as you can see, I've put implied MPREG in it, so if you don't like it, don't read.

Please tell me what you think! Byebye!  
**-  
**  
October 31th was Halloween for everybody. Kids in costumes, running from door to door, yelling _"Trick or Treat!"._ Even Talvi, Tino and Berwald had costumes on. Talvi was a zombie, Tino a ghost and Berwald a vampire. But the weird part was, that Lumi hadn't come out of her room the whole day, only at breakfast. Suddenly, the doorbell ringed. Talvi ran out to the door and opened it. Nicholai was standing outside. "Hey Talvi. Is Lumi here?", asked Nicholai. "She's in her room", said Talvi and let the older boy inside. "She has been in her room the whole day". Nicholai looked at him. Nicholai walked up to Lumi's room and knocked on the door. "Lumi? Are you alright?", asked Nicholai. A few moments after, the door opened slowly. Nicholai looked in the room. Nothing but the moonlight shined. He could see a person standing in the room. "Lumi?". Suddenly, the door closed. Nicholai looked around. He could hear a silent laughter.

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_And if you can't give it to me"_

"_I will cut you down"_

Nicholai could feel the fear. Was it Lumi who was singing? But he wasn't sure about it. He looked over his shoulder.

"_And I will run you through"_

"_With the dagger you sharpened"_

"_On my body and soul"_

"_Before you slit me in two"_

"_And then devoured me whole"_

Nicholai tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't go up. What was going on? The door was unlocked a few moments ago.

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

Nicholai turned around and looked at Lumi. She was wearing a long, white dress, and she was covered in blood. In her left hand, she had a bloody dagger. Her hair was curled, but it still looked dirty.

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_And if you can't pacify me"_

"_I will break you bones"_

"_You think I'm bluffing, just try me"_

Nicholai was pretty scared right now. He didn't knew how he could come out. He knew that she couldn't break his bones, but still, he was really scared.

"_I will never forget"_

"_The word you used to ensnared me"_

"'_Till my dying day"_

"_You'll suffer for this, I swear"_

Nicholai was shaking. What was she talking about?. He looked at the dagger in Lumi's hand and felt the fear once again.

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

Her innocence? Why the heck was she singing about, that she wanted her innocence back?

"_And I demand"_

"_You put my heart back in my hand"_

"_And wipe it clean"_

"_For the mess you made of me"_

Her heart? What the hell was she really talking about? He hadn't done anything to her heart, had he? Still, he wasn't sure of it.

"_And I require"_

"_You make me free from this desire"_

"_And when you leave, I'd better be the innocent"_

"_I used to be"_

Nicholai looked really confused and scared at her. She was coming closer to him. Lumi had an insane look in her eyes, which scared the hell out of Nicholai.

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

Nicholai tried to run, but his body wouldn't listen, so instead, he sat down with a 'bump'. He looked at Lumi. Slowly, she formed an insane smile on her face.

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

Nicholai closed his eyes as hard as he could. Was he going to die now?. Questions ran through Nicholai's head. And once again, he wasn't sure about anything.

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

"_I want my innocence back"_

Then, suddenly, he felt Lumi kissing him softly on the cheek, and she whispered; "_Happy Halloween, dear"_.


End file.
